


【周迦】入幕之宾

by MiloHolic



Series: CB/FTM Karna [2]
Category: Fate/EXTELLA LINK - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Transsexual
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 有时，不要对自己的脑补那么自信；有时，比起躲着一个人，还不如直接顺从内心和他大干一场。大 干 一 场（小声）我终于下定决心欺负CB小太阳了。
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: CB/FTM Karna [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945096
Kudos: 42





	【周迦】入幕之宾

**Author's Note:**

> FEXL背景，有魔改剧情（FEXL有剧情可言吗？）  
> R18警告，CB警告，荤荤荤荤  
> 《梵天的新娘》后续，好像本子一样的情节（……）

“……说起来，阿周那人呢？”

听见尼禄的自言自语，迦尔纳转过身来。天色已经晚了，薄暮之下，换上了梵天神装的太阳神之子白得发亮，仿佛其人本身就能成为光源。在她的暗示之下，他扫视了一眼空中的庭院，结构相当简单、一目了然，果然，天授的英雄无迹可寻。

“我也不知道。”他诚实地回答。

“唔姆。”尼禄有些心不在焉地回答，低下脑袋、闭上眼睛、抱起双臂，略长的呆毛随着一系列的动作一同摆动，“有点在意啊……”

红焰般的Saber一向都是明艳而热烈的，当那双翡翠般的双眼中露出阴霾的神情，就说明作为皇帝的她已然凌驾在了作为艺术家的她之上。尼禄皇帝熟悉种种阴谋与争斗，她的忧虑从各个角度上看来都不是好事。于是，迦尔纳问道：“你是在担心阿周那会背叛吗？”

尼禄睁开了眼睛：“唔，不愧是迦尔纳，看得出来吗？”她停顿了一会儿，似乎还有犹豫，很快又决定直言不讳，“或许余不该在身为兄长的卿面前这么说。但是……”

一个神不知鬼不觉在罗马郊外聚集了自己的军队的从者，一个永远把自己的心思和真意隐藏在完美面具之下的男人，一国皇帝是不可能毫无防备地相信他的。迦尔纳注视着蔷薇皇帝娇艳的面容，思忖片刻：“安心吧，他不是那样的人。”

可是，尼禄看起来仍然忧心忡忡。她放下手臂：“卿一向诚实可信，态度诚恳，卿的谏言，余不会置之不顾。但眼下阿周那的行踪……”

“我的行踪怎么了？”一个声音突然打断了他们的对话。两人回过头去，天授的英雄正靠在一根门柱上，面色平静，嘴角甚至噙着一丝微笑。他坦然地注视着蔷薇的皇帝，视线若无其事地扫过迦尔纳，却成功让后者不由自主地握紧了枪柄。

那不是杀意。不纯粹是杀意，还有什么……别的东西在里面，让迦尔纳心底莫名燃起一股强烈的对抗欲望。这仅仅只是一瞬，他并不能仔细琢磨，很快，迦尔纳的注意力便被尼禄与阿周那的对话带走。

见到他的身影，尼禄脸上的忧虑立刻一扫而空：“啊，阿周那卿！我和迦尔纳刚刚还说起你呢。”

阿周那不以为然地挑起眉毛：“是吗？那我可太荣幸了。”

“唔姆。”对他表现出的这份谦逊，无论是发自真心，还是冷淡的反讽，她似乎都十分满意，尼禄点点头，语调中的热意突然一转锋芒，“虽然深信疑人不用，但余姑且还是仔细追问卿一句——直到卿主动现身为止，方才这庭院里都没有卿的气息，是卿刻意藏了身影，还是……”

尼禄·克劳狄乌斯或许是一位惹人怜爱的少女，但绝非一位易受愚弄的皇帝。若是在生前，她堂下的臣子此刻必然已经开始冷汗涔涔。但阿周那神色毫无变化，他只是站直了身体，一手放在胸前，一手贴在后背，向眼前的皇帝行了一个庄重的礼：“如果您是在担心这个的话……没错，您的眼睛非常锐利，我的确离开了一会儿。此前接到了留守在外的部下的通知，几个由我负责的区域里的残留数据，不知因为何种原因重新生成了影从者，并四处逃逸。我担心他们会是个后患，于是就擅自离开处理了。”

“……所以，卿认为这是自己留下的烂摊子，才不愿告诉任何人，想去偷偷摸摸地处理掉吗？”尼禄抱起双臂，神色已经柔和了下来，“意气用事，在这种关键时刻，可谓不妥。但卿是宝贵的协力者，并非余的臣下，且看在卿的礼节十分得体的份上，余不会妄加指责。只是下次若还发生此事，望卿还是知会御主一声。”

“您说得没错。”阿周那顺水推舟地说，“这次是因为一些预想之外的状况，所以多费了些时间。我阿周那，保证这样的事情下次再也不会发生。”

找到了合适的台阶，两个人你来我往的交锋终于有了平息之意。迦尔纳在一边问道：“话都说完了吗？收服复制工厂之后的作战会议还没有开始，御主还在等着呢。”

他们不约而同地点了点头，开始朝着作战会议室走去。尼禄走在最前，而迦尔纳落在最后。施舍的英雄紧紧地盯住眼前白衣弓兵的背影，微皱着眉头。

尼禄也许看不出来，但他可以一眼看穿；又或者说，蔷薇的皇帝即便看出来了，也并不想过分追究——在回答她提出的问题时，阿周那并没有说实话。

为什么阿周那要撒谎？

这个问题，他并没有问出口来。此时正是与卡尔大帝战斗的最高潮，身为莫名其妙被“天声同化”洗了脑，又莫名其妙失去了期间记忆、帮不上忙的新增战力，迦尔纳自认为处于无法要求更多信任的立场。想弥补自己的过错、想帮上忙的心情是如此强烈，一切其他事务都理应被往后稍稍。

迦尔纳将枪放到一边，面朝下倒在自己的床铺上，柔软的白色短发垂落到颊边。他未曾对任何人说过，但施舍的英雄，其实非常讨厌这种孤独一人的时间——他宁可去和人打一架。在没有声音、没有动静的死寂里，他的大脑无法控制地运转，思考着诸多没有答案又令人沮丧的问题。

为何他会失去记忆？为何他的身体会发生奇特的改变？为何这样的改变会带来理应不存在的魔力短缺？——为何阿周那要对尼禄隐瞒事实？为何阿周那行迹如此诡异？说到底，为什么阿周那……会被Moon Cell召唤出来？

他疑惑地注视着自己的下半身，犹疑着触摸了一下小腹的部位。只是这样一个简单的动作，蛰伏在薄薄皮肤之下的“空腹感”便再次袭来。那是一种与缺乏食物造成的胃部不适全然不同的、具有攻击性的饥饿感，而与这种饥饿感一同浮现出来的，是某一个男人的温度与触感——

迦尔纳猛地缩回手。不能再继续胡思乱想了，心理和生理的状态都会变差，假如放任自流，也许他又会像以前那样短暂地失去对自己身体的控制。施舍的英雄坐起身来，准备放空脑子、开始冥想。过去的数日里，他一直都在用这种方法维持自我。然而天不遂人愿，就在这时，门被敲响了。

敲门不过只是走个形式。因为是战时，为了能够第一时间对各种作出反应，迦尔纳几乎从不锁门。他只是扭过头，就看见他此时最没有料到，或许也是最不想见的人打开那扇门走了进来。

迦尔纳在自己的床上盘腿而坐，几乎是用尽全力，才让自己没有瑟缩进防御状态：“……阿周那。”

白衣的弓兵面无表情，他低下头，一只藏在身后的手做了个小动作，迦尔纳只听到了咔擦一声，门被锁上了。

“有趣，上次我们这样单独相处时，我可不记得你有这么戒备我。”

这也无可奈何，毕竟那会儿的一大半时候里，迦尔纳都处于半梦游的状态之中，但那不代表他已经忘记了结果。与阿周那缠绵亲吻的触感，至今都鲜明地停留在他的指尖舌尖，甚至只是回忆起来，就让他的身体产生不妙的反应。迦尔纳深呼吸了两下，问道：“你找我有什么事吗？”

“没什么，只是来看看你的状况。”阿周那神色平缓，走近了两步。“我知道你在躲我，我想知道理由。”

如此的阿周那让迦尔纳觉得有些陌生，甚至有些可怕——阿周那在情绪不错时，一定会对迦尔纳放射出毫不掩饰的敌意和杀意，而态度越好，恰恰说明他的情绪越是糟糕。迦尔纳皱了皱眉头，即便如此，他也不会害怕阿周那：“理由？如果在这种地方与你发生争斗，虽然合我心意，但会为御主和查理曼带来困扰。既然争斗难以避免，那就只有躲开你了。”

“哦？”阿周那的唇边出现一丝笑意，仿佛在说施舍的英雄竟然也会撒谎了，嘴上却并没有为难他，“那就当作是如此好了。”他停顿了一会儿，接着说，“你不会感到好奇吗？你失忆的那段时间里……”

看起来，阿周那是决意要留在这里与他进行一段不短的对话。迦尔纳完全不知道他作何打算，眼下，这个男人只是靠近，都能让陌生的热意顺着脊柱传达到这具灵子躯体的四肢百骸，仿佛某种发情的征兆。现在，他宁可自己还是只感觉到困倦，而非如此窘态：“现在不是追寻过去因果的时候，我防备不足遭到了卡尔大帝的天声同化的确是事实。”

“真的只是如此吗？”阿周那反问，“迦尔纳——你没有想过，我阿周那为何会被Moon Cell召唤？”

听见他所说的话，迦尔纳终于些许提起了一点兴趣。他的第一反应是改变姿态，站直身体。既然要进行对话，他就要与阿周那保持平等，绝不会让天授的英雄低下头与自己说话。然而，这个决定并不明智——这时的他当然是不可能知道的。双脚落地之后，双腿却如同拒绝与大脑协同一般使不上任何力气，迦尔纳险些摔倒在地上，多亏阿周那反应迅速，把自己当作支撑，一把扶住了他。

——太近了！

迦尔纳只来得及倒吸一口冷气，随后，就连阿周那絮絮叨叨的抱怨落在他的耳中也变成了仿佛沉浸在水下一般模糊而遥远的声音，他陷入了短暂的意识断片之中。

等到他的意识再次回复，已经不知过去了多久；或许有一小时，或许只有几分钟。迦尔纳花了一小会儿才搞明白自己所处的状况，阿周那正压在他的身上，而身下是洁白的床单；他的双腿与双臂牢牢地圈在阿周那的腰间与肩头，两人的距离近到可以清楚地听见对方有些紊乱的呼吸，而连在他们嘴唇之间的那一根银丝，与阿周那通红的脸色告诉他，事情再一次往奇怪的方向发展了。

阿周那迎上迦尔纳终于重新变得清明的眼神，似乎对这一切都毫不惊讶，只是轻轻摇了摇头：“同样的事情发生第二次……我可就不会认为是巧合了。”

不管是不是巧合，都足以让迦尔纳受到惊吓，并感到慌乱。不待他做出什么煞风景的事来，阿周那再次俯下身，将他拉进第二个亲吻之中。

“嗯……哈……”

天授的英雄在欢爱之事上着实天赋非凡，仅仅接吻，就能让迦尔纳晕头转向，身体就像是自动为他打开一样沉沦到情欲的浪潮里去，只有攀在阿周那的脖颈上，他才不至于立刻沉船。这并不是他们第一次接吻，可在迦尔纳尚且算得上清醒时接吻，还是第一次。贴在阿周那腰侧的双腿无法合拢，被不知名的力量改变了的灵基也创造出了本应不存在的渴望。他快要变得不是他自己了。

一只戴着白手套的手抚过他的大腿，探入到白色衣装的下摆之中，触到一片湿滑时，迦尔纳控制不住地抖了抖，而阿周那则发出了一声轻笑，亲吻从嘴唇到下颚，再到侧耳，灼热的呼吸洒在耳廓上，烫得惊人：“……丑话说在前面，想要我住手的话，只有趁现在了。”

话音刚落，他便被一股无法抗拒的力量拉起了脑袋，迦尔纳抓了满手他的头发，柔软的黑发扯得他头皮生疼。他只得与迦尔纳短暂地分开，转而直视那双常常让他感到紧张的眼睛。他从未见过这样的眼睛——因为情绪高涨，迦尔纳的瞳孔变为了猫一般蛇一样的竖瞳，红蓝异瞳一瞬不瞬地凝视着眼前的男人，更是让他看起来不像个人类。阿周那从不记得生前的迦尔纳拥有这么妖异的眼睛；他更不知道，这双眼睛盛上了欲情与水光，竟淫靡得有如塞壬，如此该死地性感。

“别搞错了，阿周那。”他沙哑着声音说道，尖锐的指甲抚过阿周那后颈的斜方肌，凝望着他的这张漂亮的脸仍是面无表情，却不知有何处不同，毫不掩饰自己荡漾的情态，“如果我不愿与你做爱，你是不可能强迫得了我的。现在我明白了，逃避自己的想法毫无益处，我一直渴望着你，与你结合确实是目前的我所需要的，因此——”他垂下眼睑，抬起上半身，学着阿周那方才在他耳边呓语的样子，在阿周那的耳边低声说道，“——我会全部默许，你可以随你喜欢地，对我做任何事。”

把情事的主导权完全交给这个被撩拨得彻底放弃矜持的阿周那，或许算不上是个好选择。至少迦尔纳没过多久就开始后悔了。

黑色的灵装褪至上臂与大腿的根部，阿周那将梵天神装的下摆递到迦尔纳的嘴边，他十分合作地将那块布料叼在了唇间。双腿被打开的姿势出乎意料地令人羞耻，而看见他双腿之间露出的、已然湿透的女阴，阿周那照旧没有丝毫惊讶。迦尔纳本想出声询问，却无法做到，唇间的布料让他发不出任何成型的词句，甚至遮蔽了他的视线。所以，当一个柔软而温暖的东西轻轻拂过敏感的女阴时，迦尔纳差点跳起来。

“呜——！”

他立刻明白过来了那是什么东西，黑色的脑袋埋首于他的双腿之间，以自己取悦床上爱人的全部经验耐心地、恶质地玩弄着他。阿周那的左手甚至没有脱下手套，就这样大大打开阴唇，任凭粗糙的舌面拂过敏感的阴蒂，舌尖颇有技巧地挑逗拨弄着，打开他的手指探入到阴道之中，就着大量爱液不断地进出迦尔纳的身体，发出咕啾咕啾的水声。

迦尔纳无法说出任何话来，唾液沾湿了唇间的布料。他本能地想要挣脱出这种陌生的快感，然而摇动的腰与臀却只是把自己往阿周那的嘴里送。他不得不将一只手捂在了自己的嘴上，而另一只手按在阿周那的脑袋上，徒劳地揪紧了柔软的短发，却阻止不了那根作恶的舌头，只平白激得他变本加厉。灵巧的吻技也可以变化为一个高超的口活儿，多少也算是给迦尔纳长了些见识。

最终，迦尔纳还是遏制不住地叫出了声，白色衣装的下摆也因此而掉了下去。他发出的声音尖细而破碎，落在阿周那的耳中，就是更进一步的鼓励。挤压、揉搓、吮吸……他折磨迦尔纳的手段层出不穷，仿佛他是一眼饮不尽的甜泉，直到他拥有迷人身体的兄长发出一声幼猫般的呜咽，大量透明的爱液喷涌而出，沾湿了阿周那的手套和下颚。

第一次阴蒂高潮让迦尔纳又一次短暂地失了神，他努力地让自己飞出九霄云外的意识回到眼前，只看见阿周那跪坐在他的双腿之间，被弄脏的左手缓慢地擦掉被喷溅而出的爱液弄脏的下颚：“真快啊……你平常就是用着这样一具淫荡的身体与敌人战斗的吗？”

这说的是什么话。迦尔纳想也不想便给了他一脚，却被轻而易举地闪身躲开，反倒是脚腕被一把捉住了。迦尔纳看着阿周那咬住那只已经湿透了的白手套的指尖，一点一点褪下它、露出其下修长的手指，全然不觉自己已经打开了某个非常不妙的开关。

阿周那将那条不听话的腿扛在肩头，半强迫着迦尔纳侧躺着敞开自己。他兴味盎然地微笑着，问道：“……猜猜看，只用嘴和手，我能让你高潮几次？”

迦尔纳是个很有好胜心的人，面对阿周那时尤其如此；既然已经说过阿周那可以为所欲为，他就绝不轻易告饶。想必阿周那也清楚地知道这一点，于是，接下来的两个小时，他满怀耐心，好好地将他犯犟劲儿的兄长疼爱了一番。正如他早前所宣言的那般，阿周那始终衣衫完好，平日里那样一个洁癖的人，到了这时也全不把整洁体面放在心上了。这并不能怪他——美人在怀，谁还会在意这种琐事？

施舍的英雄怀里抱着个枕头，随着阿周那的动作不自觉地咬着棉团，努力克制自己不要发出羞耻的声音；他浑身都如过了水一般，呼吸的节奏已经全乱了，连雪色的头发都全湿了。迦尔纳虽然不曾与人共过枕席，但自渎的经验也是有的。但是这与过去模糊的经验截然不同，被掌控、被打开、全身遭到侵犯、被迫连续高潮的失控感，就仿佛是掉进了快乐的地狱。阿周那确实是个技巧高超的爱人，迦尔纳已经不记得自己在他手上去了几次，快感过载的感觉让他被强行抬高的腰和腿都不住地颤抖。

即便如此，阿周那也不会轻易放过他，脱去了手套的左手进攻着阴道内的敏感点，大拇指还在按压几乎已经麻木了的阴蒂，撩拨快乐的火焰；而依然戴着手套的右手并没有闲着，潜入到梵天神装的前襟之下，顺着小腹的线条一路向上，在发烫的红宝石上画着圈，最后捏住了一边乳头，恶作剧般地揉搓着。枪兵的身上好像就没有一处不是敏感点，红晕从腰际蔓延到耳尖，仿佛是雪地里开出了艳丽的花，只叫人想把他摘下来，放在手心里、唇齿间狠狠地蹂躏。

他俯下身，舔吻着毫无防备的后颈，他已经几乎都摸得一清二楚了——碰到什么地方会让迦尔纳产生甜美的反应，怎样取悦这具身体才能逼出细小的哭喘——于是，天授的英雄手上的动作越发快速起来。直到他听见一声闷在枕头里的呜咽，迦尔纳的腰瞬间挺直，一股细小的水流涌了出来，慌乱之下他试图夹紧双腿，却被阿周那眼疾手快地拦住了。不仅不允许他遮羞，阿周那反而使上了点力气，将他的大腿打开到了极限，任凭透明的液体漏得到处都是，哪怕自己的衣服也一同被弄脏得不能看也浑然不顾。

对阿周那而言，迦尔纳的第一次潮吹或许是胜利的钟声，是淫乱的美景，但迦尔纳则不然，被羞耻感淹没的白发青年无声地炸了毛。他已经完全脱力，还喘得好像跑了数公里的路，放开了枕头、双臂抬起挡在脸上，只露出几寸红得仿佛能滴血的肌肤。这副鸵鸟样子让阿周那觉得有些好笑，他试图拨开迦尔纳的手，但都被迦尔纳拍开，这难得的闹脾气的姿态，大有如果阿周那再继续下去他就要翻脸打人了的气势。

身体虽然阴差阳错产生了变化，迦尔纳的灵魂依然是不折不扣的男人。或许，被宿敌玩弄、在快感中沉浮数小时，对他而言确实是一种屈辱。本来，阿周那也理应如一个傲慢的征服者般，以此为据嘲笑他的“脆弱”，这样才是他们一贯的相处方式。可此时此刻，弓兵没有丝毫这样的想法。他的心里充盈着一种异常温暖而满足的自豪感，好像能让迦尔纳在床上露出如此媚态已是一件绝大的成就，而他根本不想彻底罢手——前方路还未尽，他还想领着这个人去体验别样的淫乐巅峰。

除去这一身被淫液弄脏的衣服，需要的只是轻轻一挥，布料化为灵子粉尘消失无踪。一旦没有了衣服的遮掩，阿周那这数小时中自身的欲望如何高涨也一览无余，但他并不心急。将双腿扛到肩头，他缓慢而仔细地抚摸着这具身体。就算性器变成了女性，迦尔纳的身体也很难说得上女性化；即便如此，高潮的余韵仍旧让这具错乱了性别的躯体魅力不减。阿周那从沾满液体的腿根抚摸到小腹，耐心地一点点重新唤醒迦尔纳的情欲，他些许停顿了一会儿。在坚实的腹肌之下，他感觉到了一股情热之外的热源。

像是突然明白了什么一般，阿周那在迦尔纳看不见的角落里，露出兴奋、邪恶、了然于心的笑容来。

直到被一个热又硬的东西抵在了下半身上，迦尔纳才从鸵鸟状态中如梦初醒过来。借着前戏产生的大量爱液，尺寸可观的阴茎很容易就进入到女阴之中，然而才只是进了个头，这具因高潮多次而过敏感的身体就因为被撑开、被入侵的异物感本能地恐慌起来。他顾不上仔细思考，连忙撑起身体，指尖点住阿周那的肩膀，喝止道：“等一下！”

阿周那偏了偏脑袋，停下动作：“嗯？不是你自己说随我喜欢的吗？”

迦尔纳低着头，打量了一下这个即将进入他身体的东西的大小。虽然他也不知道自己是怎么知道的，但被这样的东西侵犯真的不会坏掉吗？他沉下声音回答：“等一下……我觉得不行，我觉得不行。”

他得到的回答是一声足以激得他心头火起的轻笑。阿周那凑近他的脸：“怎么，你害怕了？”

“……！”迦尔纳咬住自己的下唇，一瞬间仿佛忘了他们还处于何种姿态之下，“不是。”

“啊，我是知道的，从你的反应就能看得出来……迦尔纳，你还是个从没有和男人做过爱的处子吧。那么，害怕也是无可厚非的。”阿周那以令人恼火的慢条斯理语气继续说着，“只要你承认，你在畏惧着我阿周那，这次确实是你输了……我就停下来。”

红与蓝的猫瞳一瞬间睁大，阿周那熟知的迦尔纳猛地活了过来。他抵在阿周那肩膀上的手转而勾住了他的脖子，将自己半躺的身体也一同带了起来，挂在阿周那的身上，与他四目相对。他们的下半身依然相连，迦尔纳的另一只手抚摸过坚挺怒张的阴茎、饱满充实的睾丸，最终以令人发疯的色情姿态，邀请一般拨开自己的阴唇，倔强地说：“……我可不会怕你。放马过来吧，阿周那。”

缓慢地，不容拒绝地，迦尔纳被一点点地填满。

方才被他当作堵嘴道具的枕头如今垫在了他的腰下，他依然保持着自己打开自己的姿势，邀请进犯者的光临。途中，他也想过自己是不是进了激将法的圈套，但很快就没有了更深思考的余裕。因为充分的扩张，处子的身体接纳这样的尺寸也并无疼痛感，更没有落红，阿周那确实是一位优秀的爱人。但是天授的尺寸太长、太大，只是进入了一半，迦尔纳就觉得快要无法承受了。

阿周那解开梵天的神装后颈与后腰的系扣，将这片饱受蹂躏的布料扔到床下，棕黑的手掌爱抚着平板的胸口，将胸肌朝着中心的宝石挤压。下腹传来的饱胀感伴随着陌生的热度，把迦尔纳的脑子都烧得神志不清。而阿周那还在继续挺进、挺进，直到龟头抵上一处软垫，迦尔纳发出一声失控的尖叫，阿周那仍不罢休。他还可以继续，像是要把睾丸也一同塞进这具身体里一般，他把自己狠狠地埋了进去。

迦尔纳的双眼已经无法聚焦，他断断续续、没头没脑地说道：“……呜！等、等一下……啊……这是什、么……”

“是子宫吧。”阿周那拂过他微乱的额发，露出这张美丽而迷乱的脸，“没想到吗？不仅只是外观……你连内里都一应俱全。哈……”他长叹一声，笑得宛如一只餍足的大型猫科动物，“你好紧，好热啊，迦尔纳……你真是太棒了。你的子宫在拼命挽留我，想要我把精液全都喂给它……你感觉到了吗？”

他转了转腰，迦尔纳立刻瑟缩起来，他再次捂住自己的嘴唇，试图压抑住逃出喉中的甜腻声响。可阿周那似乎已经耐心用尽，他只是说了句“要动了”，便开始了真正的侵犯。迦尔纳并没有做好心理准备——事实上，他也很难为未曾经历过的事情做好心理准备。阿周那明显对他手下留情了，即便如此，这样排山倒海的快感依然让迦尔纳忍不住开始咬住自己的手指，以期在激烈的性交中用疼痛保有一丝理智。

几乎是立刻，动作暂停了。他的手被拉开、放到耳侧，与阿周那的一只手十指相络、扣在一起。英俊的黑发青年俯下身来，在他的嘴唇上落下一个轻柔的吻：“不要咬自己……如果一定想咬点什么，就咬我好了。”

在这种失控的、高热的时刻，他的弟弟几乎掩藏不住语气里的怜爱与温柔，完美的面具终于出现了一条裂痕，露出他原本的面目来。迦尔纳无知无觉、无法思考、无法说话，只能依言紧紧地攀附在阿周那身上，咬住他的锁骨，任凭身上兽一般的男人继续这场情事。

他们就这样像交尾的雌雄兽一般疯狂地交媾，谁也顾不上压抑自己发出的声音，淫靡的水声与拍击声在房间里回响，两人都失去了时间的概念，全凭借着本能由身体表达渴求。迦尔纳被捞了起来，面对面地坐在阿周那的身上，肆意逞凶的器物从他体内退了出去，迎上来的是一个湿漉漉的亲吻。旖旎的唇齿交缠只持续了一小会儿，下一刻，粗长的阴茎捅进到了一个难以想象的深度，仿佛要逼着迦尔纳对他敞开自己，如此深入，怕是连子宫口都被这体位暴力地撑开了。

“啊……！”

痛和爽一同袭来，迦尔纳发出一声短促的尖叫，全身都无法控制地收紧，令深深埋在他体内的阿周那也忍不住倒吸一口凉气。

“唔……好好看着吧，迦尔纳……除了我之外，还能有谁可以把你填得这样满……！”

仅凭着腰力，他继续着这甜蜜的折磨。迦尔纳埋首在阿周那的肩上，漫长的性事几乎榨干了他全部的力气，只有腰还在本能地迎合着男人的动作，淫荡地摇晃着。这就是所谓的身体十分契合吗？阿周那的动作越发凶狠粗暴，每一次抽出都整根抽出，每一次进入都会直直地抵到子宫口，双手把在迦尔纳的窄臀上，把控着身上人的平衡。即便下半身已经几乎要被尖锐的快感麻木，迦尔纳仍然感觉得到阿周那粗暴地揉捏他臀肉的动作，在本能的煽动下，他是如此地得寸进尺，甚至掰开白皙的臀瓣，将一根指节插入到后穴之中，伴随着抽插的动作从另一个位置操他的兄长。

每一个孔都被被侵犯，浑身都被填得满满当当，迦尔纳终于到了极限。他死死地咬住阿周那的侧颈，在汹涌的情潮中无助地迎来了子宫高潮，收紧的甬道严丝密合地包裹住阿周那的阴茎，大量的爱液喷涌而出，却又因为他们结合得过于紧密，凶猛地倒灌回他自己的身体里。在最后的这几下冲刺中，阿周那每一次抽出，都能带出大量的黏腻体液，最终，他紧紧扣住迦尔纳的腰，对自己已经被迦尔纳咬出了血的事实毫不在意，一路撞进最深、最深的地方，以暴力打开迦尔纳、对着他的子宫直接射精的气势，释放在他的身体里。

他俩像两只没了理智的发情兔子般胡闹了几乎整整一晚。

第二天，是迦尔纳率先恢复了意识，两人均以极为不雅的粗犷睡姿挤在这一张小小的床上，迦尔纳的脑袋枕在阿周那的胸口，后者呼吸均匀，睡得正沉。若他们还是人类的话，这一整天，迦尔纳大概只能像螃蟹一样以奇怪的姿势横着走，多亏了从者优秀的体质，如今，他只是身体有些酸痛罢了。

迦尔纳磨磨蹭蹭地从阿周那身上爬起来，黑色的灵装已经在他睡着的时候重新覆盖了全身，但是黏在身上的各种不明液体早就干了，感觉十分污秽。他站起身，想去浴室里洗个澡，然而这样一个简单的动作，他却做到一半便僵住了。拢不住的液体顺着他大腿内侧的皮肤滑落下来，提醒着他昨晚他和阿周那过了个怎样的疯狂之夜。迦尔纳摸了摸发烫的耳垂，无声地叹了口气，捡起被阿周那扔在地上的自己的衣服，胡乱把腿上的液体擦干。已经变得乱七八糟的布料在他手中消散为尘埃，迦尔纳走进浴室之中。

简单的淋浴过后，迦尔纳重新换上新的梵天神装白衣，离开了浴室，恰恰遇见阿周那一边咕哝着一边从床上坐起来。和他不同，这个男人全身都是赤裸的，昨晚肆意施暴的凶器回到了平日的模样垂在他腿间，那个尺寸本身就已经令人惊叹。迦尔纳强迫自己挪开视线，对阿周那说：“早上好，阿周那，看来你醒了啊。”

阿周那睡得迷迷糊糊，他揉着自己的一头黑发，看起来似乎十分痛苦：“什么早上……现在已经是中午了吧？”

“是吗？好像没有什么区别。”迦尔纳抬起一边眉毛，“你感觉怎么样？”

“头痛，而且很饿。”阿周那诚实地回答，一只因为起床气而阴沉不已的黑色眼睛透过指缝注视着他，“借浴室一用。”

“请便。”迦尔纳说完，便让到一边，开始擦拭自己湿透的头发。昨晚他就连发间都沾满了不明液体，清理起来着实麻烦。阿周那的气息挪到他的身边，突然停住了。迦尔纳可以感觉到他走到了自己身后，胸口几乎就贴在他的背上，他正想回头询问阿周那有何贵干，一只手便轻轻地抚在了他的小腹上。

迦尔纳眨眨眼，低下头看看阿周那的手，再抬起头看看阿周那若有所思的脸，茫然而无辜地问：“……你该不会是担心我会怀孕吧？”

“什……！”阿周那立刻像被火烫了一样后退一步，屋子里光线算不得很好，所以并不明显，可迦尔纳觉得他应该是脸红了。“我才没有在想这种无聊的事情，从者怎么会怀孕！只是……”

“只是？”

阿周那清了清嗓子：“咳……只是因为你的身体发生了这种微妙的变化，所以魔力储存的方式也随之改变而已！”

“原来如此。”迦尔纳点点头，“我是听说过女性从者的魔力炉心位于子宫的位置……这就是我之所以会感到魔力不足的原因啊。身体发生了改变，但本应供应魔力的部位却空空如也……原来如此，不愧是阿周那。”

话音刚落，迦尔纳便再次从阿周那身上感到了那种微妙的怒意，与他昨晚刚刚踏入自己房间里时如出一辙的负面感情再次涌现了出来。但阿周那什么也没说，只是瞪了他一眼，便走进浴室里，重重地关上了门。

无论这会儿是早上还是中午，他们总该去向岸波白野报个到。等到阿周那也把自己清理干净、重新穿上整洁的衣物，迦尔纳基本已经整装完毕，站在了房间外。天授的英雄似乎决意再不多说一个字，只是生硬地对他点了点头，就准备离开。若非迦尔纳眼疾手快拉住了他，也许他已经飞快地绝尘而去了。

“等一下，我的问题还没有问完。”迦尔纳说道，“为什么没有对尼禄说实话？”

“这同你没有关系吧。”阿周那冷冰冰地回答道。

“不，那不对。”红蓝异瞳的双眼闪闪发亮，在贫者的见识面前，谁也别想说谎，“……是与我有关的事吧？”

阿周那看起来不愿再听下去了：“放开我。”

“我没有对任何人谈及我身体的情况，可你完全不吃惊，好像早就已经了解了。就算你的确是什么都做得到的男人，也不会全知全能到这个地步。”迦尔纳不管不顾，继续自己的推导，“难道你……去偷偷地追击逃走的吉尔伽美什了？”

在上一场战役中，他们攻占了从者复制工厂，解放了被困在其中的吉尔伽美什，被卡尔大帝俘获的第一位从者。或许是因为此人根本无法被天声同化洗脑，卡尔大帝干脆物尽其用，将他绑在工厂里，利用英雄王顶级从者的优秀灵基，当作了工厂的核心。这对高傲的王者而言毋庸置疑是奇耻大辱，以至于他一被解救出来，便招呼都不打，飞也似的地消失了。所有人都一致认为，他应当是躲在了一个绝对安全的地方疗养自己的伤势——无论是生理的，心理的，还是自尊意义上的。但迦尔纳并不是没有想过，假如说自己才是被最早天声同化的从者，那么吉尔伽美什或许是唯一一个知道迦尔纳身上发生过什么事的人。

看来他的确是说中了，阿周那的情绪明显有了变化。他叹了口气，不再怒气冲冲，回过头来注视着迦尔纳。见他不再想离开，迦尔纳也就放开了他的手。

“没错，我的确是去见那位英雄王了。”阿周那说，“虽然有些许波折，花了些时间，但他意外地还算通情达理，愿意将所有关于你的事情知无不言言无不尽。……对，包括你身体变化的情况也是。”

“他告诉了我，天声同化的基本原理，就是利用一种神秘的技术，将从者的灵基粉碎化，变为贞德那样的蓝色粉末，过一段时间后，再由工厂‘重组’回来。因为所有的过程，都必须经由英雄王这个‘核心’。据他所说，你是遭到……‘处理’的第一个从者，但因为系统的不成熟，‘重组’的过程中发生了bug，导致你的身体结构被改变了。”

迦尔纳认真地听着他的解释，良久，才低下头：“原来如此，所以我才会变成这样。”

“魔力短缺的事情他也一并告诉我了。虽然不知道他是如何知道的，但那个男人，对世间万物的运行之理有自己独到的理解。”阿周那停顿了一下，眉头皱得更紧了，“……我得说，假如没有我的话，你打算怎么自己解决这个问题？魔力短缺不会自行解决，只会越来越严重的。”

这语气，几乎算得上是质问了。迦尔纳歪了歪脑袋：“事情并没有你想得那么严重……不过，我是不会随便找个男人上床交换体液的，这你可以放心。”

阿周那再次炸毛：“……我不是在问你这个，你理解到哪里去了！”

“是吗，那是我又搞错了？”迦尔纳反问，“你难道不是总在想这件事，所以才一直都非常生气吗？”

他不确定迦尔纳是否知道自己在说什么，但这番话等同于指出阿周那本质上是在吃醋，弓兵本应即刻反驳，却只是支吾了两下，意外地陷入沉默，无言以对。他的沉默被视作默许，迦尔纳挪开眼神，摸了摸鼻尖，继续说道：“虽然这话直接说出来是挺叫人不好意思的，但是……如果没有你的话，我是不会找任何人……这样‘解决问题’的，那并不是我的风格。嗯，阿周那你是个例外。”

迦尔纳转过脸来，惊讶地发现，在户外终于明晰起来的光线下，黑王子英俊的脸已经红得如一块烧透了的碳。

“阿周那？你是哪里不舒服吗——”

“……不许看！”阿周那一把抓住他的下巴，强迫他把头偏回去。

“……？？？”

“你这个人……你这个人啊……怎么在这种时候，就偏偏……”

就在这样一个极为不合适的时机，一个娇滴滴的女音从二楼的楼梯口处传来，打断了他们的对话：“——你们两个，站在那里做什么呢？”

迦尔纳认识这个声音，不需要看他也听得出来整天在他隔壁制造恐怖噪音的女人：“伊丽莎白·巴托里吗？”

“我说怎么一大早开始就不见人影，原来是在这种地方。”芳龄十四的失格偶像插着腰，以贵族大小姐式的高傲教训道，“不可以哦，无论是睡懒觉，还是吵架，都是不值得鼓励的行为，更不要说还是在淑女的面前！真是的，又不是三岁小孩了，还在走廊里胡闹。”

她一边说着，一边挺胸抬头，优雅地走过这两个被她认定为幼稚的大男人，颇具个性的鞋子在地板上敲出咚咚的声响。最后，她啪地一声用尾巴甩上房间门，用行动表达了自己的不屑。

被未成年少女嫌弃了的两个人陷入了微妙的沉默。最后，是迦尔纳率先开口：“阿周那，可以先放开我吗？脖子很酸。”

他这才意识到自己还一直制着迦尔纳，于是连忙放开了他。枪兵活动了一下自己酸痛的脖子，终于得以回过头来看看阿周那。弓兵看起来面色有些尴尬，但早已恢复了神色如常，他叹了口气：“好了，接下来我要去拿甘狄拔，然后去和御主打个招呼，你最好也照做。大半天不见人影，不想让她担心。”

迦尔纳点点头：“我知道了。”

这听起来是个不错的告别的时机，阿周那全没有在意他们对话之中“要一起行动”的暗示，转身准备去走廊另一边自己的房间里依言行动。突然，一根手指插进他后颈的衣领，将他一把拉了回来。“这次又有什么事？”他本想不满地呵斥几句，却感到后背上一具温热的身体贴了上来。他看不见迦尔纳的脸，可是骨节分明的手倚在阿周那宽阔的肩头，柔软的发丝扫过阿周那的侧颈，温热的吐息同略显沙哑的声音一同落入耳中，充满邀请与诱惑之意的低语，激起他一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

“……今天晚上，我的房门也是不会关的哦？”

迦尔纳的声音毋庸置疑，仍是完全的男子。可其下慵懒的、甜美的媚意仿佛穿透了脑髓直击下半身，无法不让人想起他昨晚的痴态。阿周那深吸一口气，稳住自己的心跳，嘴角牵起一个不能被任何人看见的、充满期待的、邪恶的微笑。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 迦尔纳：“不愧是阿周那，竟然可以成功地和那个英雄王达成交易。我很好奇，你到底是怎么做到的？”
> 
> 阿周那：“没什么大不了的。只要掌握了谈判对象的弱点，再加以利用，达成交易就是手到擒来般容易的事情。”
> 
> 迦尔纳：“所以，英雄王到底有什么弱点呢？”
> 
> 阿周那：“哦，我把阿尔托莉雅阁下的行踪透露给他了。”
> 
> 迦尔纳：“…………………………………………………………原来如此。”


End file.
